Never Let You Fall
by MyDLS01
Summary: Innocent trio fluff. Harry's being Harry and Hermione tries to explain ipods to Ron.


They had only just escaped from a group of Death Eaters moments ago. Though they knew Voldemort wanted Harry alive, the Death Eaters didn't seem to worried about the consequences if they did kill him. They shot just about every curse there was at the trio, and Ron swore he saw at least two killing curses go just over their heads. Needless to say they didn't get away scott-free. The force of one curse that just missed Ron, hit a nearby tree splitting it down the middle; one half hitting Ron on the shoulder with such force his entire arm fractured from shoulder to elbow. The slight pause from surprise and pain got him hit by a curse that cracked several of his ribs. Hermione was slightly better off, having only gotten several choice cuts and bruises making her look as if she had been in a minor car accident. Harry's injuries had been far worse. Ron and Hermione knew it and so did Harry, but being Harry, he had repeatedly insisted that he was fine. So Hermione had resorted to drugging him.

She Had out a sleeping draft in his water. She knew it wasn't completely tasteless and the fact that Harry hadn't noticed was testament to how much pain he was really in. Harry had become so used to the pain of his scar in the past months that he barely showed any signs of discomfort and anyone but Ron and Hermione would have over looked the slightly stiffer posture and forced calm composure.

The sleeping draft kicked in after a few minutes(during which Ron and Hermione's injuries were healed) and the other two thirds of the trio wasted no time in healing Harry's injuries. When they had finished, Hermione went to get more water and see what she could find for them to eat. This left Ron to watch over a, due to the sleeping draft, for once peacefully sleeping Harry. Sitting down next him, Ron sighed.

"Why do you always have to act like thins? We're not going to think any less of you if you admit you're in pain." He sighed again, brushing one of Harry's unruly locks off his face. His hand lingered, caressing Harry's cheek.

That was how Hermione found them when she returned a few minutes later. She walked up behind Ron and entwined her arms about his shoulders resting her chin atop his head. They stayed like this for a few minutes in silence, lost in thought about the other member of their trio. Finally Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

" Damn his hero complex!" she voiced her thoughts aloud. Ron smirked.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He paused, "We have to make him understand that we're going to stand with him no matter what, forever. This martyr notion of his is ridiculous, we'd never let him fall into Voldemort's hands." Hermione let out a small chuckle.

"You're sure you've never listened to muggle music before, Ron? You practically quoted Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

"What the bloody hell is that ? A torture device?" Hermione chuckled again.

"No, it's the name of band. I swear what you were talking about sounded a lot like their song 'You're Guardian Angel'."

"Really?" She just smiled in response and began to sing.

"I will never let you fall. I' stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven." She paused, "That's the chorus. You know maybe we should get Harry to listen to it, maybe then he'll understand."

"Yeah, maybe he would. Is it in that musical pod thingy of your's?"

"'ipod', Ron and yes, I think it is _on_ there." Hermione corrected him before leaving to retrieve it.

" Alright, ipod. I got it. Who came up with a name like that any way?" Ron retorted once she returned.

"I don't know, Ron. Maybe some big CEO of Apple just--"

"Wait, apples? When the bloody hell do we start talking about apples?" he asked, turning around to look at her.

"'Apple', is the name of the company that makes ipods." Now Ron was really confused.

"An apple is a fruit, Hermione! How can it be in charge of a company?! You're starting to sound like Luna!"

"You asked, Ronald! I'm just trying to give you an answer! Besides, Luna--"

"Do you guys ever stop arguing?" came a whisper from behind them. Anyone else definitely wouldn't have heard over the raised voices, but after seven years of sneaking around together and holding whispered and frequently muffled conversations, Harry, Ron and Hermione were very perceptive of each other's voices. Ron and Hermione both turned and smiled hugely at Harry.

"Only when you're able to stop us, mate."


End file.
